


it's our paradise and it's our war zone

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Magnus waits until they’ve portaled back to his apartment, waits until there’s no chance of anyone overhearing them.“To the shadowhunters?” He echoes, the words only more bitter for how long he kept them under his tongue, and Luke has the grace at least to wince.





	it's our paradise and it's our war zone

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ficathon, [come play \o/](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/84892.html)
> 
> title from pillow talk

Magnus waits until they’ve portaled back to his apartment, waits until there’s no chance of anyone overhearing them. Not that there was much chance back in the alley- they’d both left Hunter’s Moon at slightly different times and inside Maia was filling lines of shots for a drinking game. It’s become second nature to make sure no one sees him being too friendly with the alpha werewolf- the last thing he needs is the Clave trying to use their relationship as proof of collusion. 

“To the shadowhunters?” He echoes, the words only more bitter for how long he kept them under his tongue, and Luke has the grace at least to wince. “Always so eager to mend fences Lucian.” 

“You sided with her, you know they’ll use it against you-”

Magnus flicks his wrist, hurling a ball of magic outside. “I _know_. You think I don’t know the Clave will take all of their anger out against the warlocks because there’s so little they can do to the seelies?” 

He crumples onto the couch, “I failed my people.” 

“You kept them safe,” Luke says softly, sitting beside him. “Could have been worse.” 

Guilt rises fast as bile, Luke’s shoulder bumping his before he can say a word. “There’s nothing you can do now about either. We’ll know their move soon enough.”

He has a point, there’s nothing to be gained from worrying over which sanctions might or might not be enforced. “Do you have to go back to your pack tonight?” Magnus asks, slipping his shoes off. 

“No,” Luke answers, pulling Magnus’s feet into his lap as Magnus turns and gets more comfortable. “Maia’s with them.” 

He raises an eyebrow, “Maia’s been stepping up quite a bit lately.” 

Luke’s shoulders slump from the unasked question, his thumb circling Magnus’s ankle. “It might be for the best.” 

Magnus swallows down the first words that come to mind, “Better than Russell taking over.” 

Luke nods, “Yeah she won’t run around turning mundanes. I trust her and… The pack doesn’t want to follow me, not after so many of my choices- too much has gone wrong.”

Magnus can’t argue with any of that, doesn’t want to. There’s nothing left to say that he hasn’t already, squeezes Luke’s wrist instead. The last remnants of his earlier anger fade into exhaustion, and gods, centuries ago he thought things would be so much further along by now. He sits up, needs to get out of his head tonight. 

Luke’s already on the same page, kisses him until the outside world becomes distant. All he feels is Luke’s hands, one cupping his neck and the other sliding up his shirt, and his mouth, hot and wet and insistent wherever it goes. 

Magnus stands, pulling Luke up with him, lifts him easily with a touch of magic. In the beginning Luke didn’t like Magnus picking him up, didn’t like the loss of control. They’re far past that now, and Luke positively moans into the kiss, breaking away with a pleased smile. 

“Bedroom?” 

And Magnus is happy to take him there, even if he nearly loses his balance when Lucian decides to start nibbling on his neck.


End file.
